This application claims the priority of German patent 197 25 669.4-51, filed Jun. 18, 1997, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The use of drive-away blocking devices has altered theft methods. Thus, organized bands of thieves have become specialized in transferring vehicles by means of transporters or in forcing the driver to hand over the key (car jacking). Locating and shut-down systems have therefore been offered for combatting vehicle theft and for a targeted intervening in the case of car jacking. These known shut-down systems can operate either immediately after the emission of the corresponding signal or not before the vehicle is stationary.
The invention relates to a method and an arrangement for shutting down a vehicle.
German Patent Document DE 32 25 506 A1 discloses a method for shutting down a vehicle, in which the vehicle is shut down by means of a shut-down signal which is emitted by a transmitter and is received by a vehicle-side receiver.
German Patent Document DE 195 08 369 C1 discloses a method for securing vehicles with respect to an unauthorized use, in which a vehicle is shut-down after a recognized unauthorized use. This occurs in that it is prevented that the vehicle is operated after it is next put out of operation or in that the vehicle operation is terminated by a progressive lowering of the driving performance until the vehicle is stopped.
From German Patent Document DE 195 19 681 A1, a method is known for shutting down a vehicle by means of a shut-down signal as the result of a shut-down request, in the case of which a vehicle-side analysis of a current vehicle operating condition draws a conclusion concerning a permissible shut-down location according to given criteria, in which case the shut-down signal is not generated before the current vehicle operating condition represents a permissible shut-down site.
From German Patent Document DE 195 38 694 A1, a method is known for shutting down a vehicle in which the current vehicle location is determined by means of a navigation system.
It may be considered to be a disadvantage of the above-mentioned documents that no measures are indicated for ensuring a shut-down of the vehicle under the aspect of traffic safety. Under unfavorable circumstances, for example, if the shut-down takes place in the middle of an intersection or on a railroad crossing, the shut-down of the vehicle may endanger innocent bystanders or traffic participants or the potential thief.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method for shutting down a vehicle which is safe with respect to the traffic and by which almost any danger to traffic is excluded.
According to the invention, this and other objects have been achieved by providing a method for shutting down a vehicle by means of a shut-down signal as the result of a shut-down request, during a vehicle-side analysis of a current vehicle operating condition according to defined criteria, a conclusion being drawn concerning a traffic-safe shut-down site, a first vehicle operating condition being recognized when the vehicle is refueled and/or when oil is refilled, a second vehicle operating condition being recognized when the vehicle is parked, a third vehicle operating condition being recognized when the vehicle is transported or towed, and the shut-down signal not being generated before the current operating condition represents a traffic-safe shut-down point.
According to the invention, this and other objects have been achieved by providing a method for shutting down a vehicle by means of a shut-down signal as the result of a shut-down request, characterized in that, during a vehicle-side analysis of a current vehicle location determined by a vehicle-side navigation system according to defined criteria, the current vehicle location is recognized as a traffic-safe shut-down site, the shut-down signal not being generated before the current vehicle location corresponds to a traffic-safe shut-down site.
According to the invention, this and other objects have been achieved by providing a method for shutting down a vehicle by means of a shut-down signal as the result of a shut-down request, characterized in that, during a vehicle-side analysis of a current vehicle location determined by a vehicle-side navigation system according to defined criteria, the current vehicle location is recognized as a not traffic-safe shut-down site, the generating of the shut-down signal being prevented if the current vehicle location corresponds to a not traffic-safe shut-down site.
According to the invention, this and other objects have been achieved by providing an arrangement for shutting down a vehicle by means of a shut-down signal at a shut-down site after a shut-down request was made, characterized in that, on the vehicle side, a recognition device for determining an unauthorized use, an analysis device and a sensor device with several sensors are provided, the recognition device activating the analysis device by means of the shut-down request, the analysis device analyzing data of the sensor device as to whether the current vehicle operating condition represents a traffic-safe shut-down site which is characterized by whether the vehicle is being fueled and/or oil is being refilled, whether the vehicle is parked, or whether the vehicle is transported or towed, and the analyzing device 1 not generating the shut-down signal for activating a drive-away blocking system before the current vehicle operating condition represents a traffic-safe shut-down site.
According to the invention, this and other objects have been achieved by providing an arrangement for shutting down a vehicle by means of a shut-down signal at a shut-down site after a shut-down request was made, characterized in that, on the vehicle side, a recognition device for determining an unauthorized use, an analysis device and a navigation system are provided, the recognition device activating the analysis device by means of the shut-down request, the analysis device analyzing a current vehicle location determined by the navigation system as to whether the current vehicle location corresponds to a traffic-safe shut-down site or a shut-down site which is not safe with respect to traffic, and the analyzing device generating the shut-down signal for activating a drive-away blocking system only when the current vehicle location coincides with a traffic-safe shut-down site.
The main idea of the invention is based on the fact that the shutting-down of the vehicle which is safe with respect to the traffic is carried out in two phases. In a first phase, an unauthorized use of the vehicle is recognized and a shut-down request is generated. However, the recognition of an unauthorized use is not the object of this invention. From the state of the art, different methods are known for the secure recognition of an unauthorized use of a vehicle. Thus, an unauthorized use can be reported to the vehicle by an external center by means of a shut-down request which is received by a vehicle-side communication device. In this case, it may also be considered to be an unauthorized use if a rightful user is to be prevented from further using the vehicle, for example, in the event of a police search, in the case of a hit-and-run driver, or in the case of delinquent leasing or financing payments, automobile taxes or automobile insurance premiums. However, an unauthorized use can also be determined by a detection device in the vehicle; for example, if, as described in German Patent Document DE 195 08 369 C1, given use limitations, such as a maximally drivable route, a limited use duration or a fixed geographical area, which must not be left, are exceeded. If an exceeding of one of the given use limitations is recognized, a shut-down request is also generated.
In a second phase, a vehicle-side analysis is activated by the shut-down request. During the vehicle-side analysis, a current vehicle operating condition is analyzed according to given criteria by means of which a conclusion can be drawn on a shut-down site which is safe with respect to traffic. A shut-down signal will not be generated before the current vehicle operating condition represents a safe shut-down site with respect to traffic.
Traffic-safe shut-down sites are all current locations of the vehicle at which a shut-down of the vehicle can be carried out without endangering the vehicle occupants and/or other traffic participants, for example, when the vehicle is located at a gas station, in a parking area, on the shoulder of a road, at a border control point or at similar locations. As criteria for recognizing such traffic-safe shut-down sites, data of sensors, which are arranged on the vehicle side, are analyzed which represent the vehicle operating condition. If it is recognized during the vehicle-side analysis that the vehicle is being refueled or that the vehicle is parked or that the vehicle is being transported or towed, the conclusion can be drawn from these vehicle operating conditions that the current site of the vehicle corresponds to a shut-down site which is safe with respect to traffic, and the shut-down signal can be generated.
In the second phase, instead of or in addition to the current vehicle operating condition, a current vehicle location determined by means of a vehicle-side navigation system can be analyzed according to given criteria, in which case the navigation system uses, for example, a GPS (Global Positioning System) for determining the current vehicle location. The traffic-safe shut-down sites can then be stored ahead of time, for example, by means of their coordinates and, during the analysis, can be compared with the current vehicle location. A memory unit will then contain, for example, a list of possible traffic-safe shut-down sites (gas stations, parking garages, parking lots, border crossing checkpoints, etc.). In addition to the analysis as to whether the current vehicle location corresponds to one of the previously stored traffic-safe shut-down sites, by means of the navigation system, the current vehicle location can be analyzed by a comparison with road maps stored in the navigation system as to whether the current location of the vehicle is next to the road, for example, on a shoulder, in a garage or at a similar traffic-safe shut-down site. Only when the current vehicle location coincides with one of the possible traffic-safe shut-down locations and when, by means of a vehicle-side analysis of the vehicle operating condition, it is ensured that the vehicle is no longer moving or that the vehicle is transported or towed, will the shut-down signal be generated. For determining that the vehicle is being transported or towed, in addition to the vehicle operating condition, the current vehicle location determined by the navigation system can also be analyzed. If the analysis of the vehicle operating condition shows that the engine is not operative and if the analysis of the current vehicle location shows that the vehicle is moving because the current vehicle location has changed between two locating operations, it can be concluded that the vehicle is being transported or towed.
In addition, it is contemplated to analyze the current vehicle location determined by means of the vehicle-side to navigation as to whether exclusion criteria are present; that is, whether the current vehicle location coincides with a not traffic-safe shut-down site at which a shut-down of the vehicle should be prevented, for example, when the vehicle is located in an intersection or on a train crossing. Since, during the determination of the current location, the navigation system has a certain tolerance, the shut-down of the vehicle should already be prevented when the current vehicle location is in the proximity of an intersection or of a railroad crossing.
By the additional use of the navigation system for the analysis as to whether the current vehicle location corresponds to a traffic-safe shut-down site, traffic safety can be increased significantly when a vehicle is shut down, particularly if, in addition to the analysis as to whether the current vehicle operating condition represents a traffic-safe shut-down site, the current vehicle location is analyzed, in which case it is recognized whether the current vehicle location corresponds to a shut-down site which is not safe with respect to traffic or to a traffic-safe shut-down site.
By means of the process according to the invention, dangerous traffic situations are advantageously avoided, as may occur, for example, if, after the recognition of an unauthorized use, it is only prevented that the vehicle is operated again after it is next put out of operation. If, after it is next put out of operation, which may take place, for example, accidentally because of an erroneous operation by the unauthorized user, the vehicle is located at a site which is not safe with respect to traffic, for example, on a railroad crossing or in an intersection, this may result in a dangerous traffic situation because the vehicle can no longer be removed from the not traffic-safe shut-down site without outside help.
In the case of a particularly advantageous embodiment of the process according to the invention, for analyzing the current vehicle operating condition, data are used of sensor devices which are already used in the vehicle for different purposes. For recognizing a first vehicle operating condition "vehicle is refueled", the data of a filling level sensor, which represent the filling level in the fuel tank, are analyzed. If the analysis of these data indicates a clear increase of the filling level in the fuel tank, for example, if the filling level increases by 5 liters or by 5% with respect to the filling level before the increase, the first vehicle operating condition is recognized and it is concluded that the current vehicle location corresponds to a traffic-safe shut-down site, for example, a gas station, a road shoulder or a parking lot, and the shut-down signal is generated. The same approach can be used analogously with respect to the oil level. A special advantage of this embodiment of the invention is the fact that filling level sensors already existing in the vehicle can be used for the analysis. Another possibility for determining the first vehicle operating condition consists of providing a flow-through sensor at the tank filler neck by means of which it can be determined whether a flow through the tank filler neck is taking place or not. In addition, such a flow-through sensor can also be provided at the oil filler neck. Furthermore, it is conceivable to analyze by means of a gas sensor whether the proportion of gasoline fumes in the ambient air of the current vehicle location exceeds a certain limit value, from which it can be concluded that the vehicle is at a gas station.
For recognizing a second vehicle operating condition "vehicle is parked", a combination of several vehicle-side sensor data is analyzed (engine off and/or central locking system or anti-theft device locked or activated and/or parking brake engaged and/or automatic transmission in P-position and/or seat-occupied recognition, etc.) by means of which it can be recognized whether the second vehicle operating condition exists or not. If, during the analysis of the current vehicle operating condition, the second vehicle operating condition is recognized, it can be concluded that the current vehicle location corresponds to a traffic-safe shut-down site, for example, a parking lot, a parking garage, an edge of a road or a shoulder of a road, and the shut-down signal is generated.
For recognizing a third vehicle operating condition "vehicle is transported", a combination of several vehicle-side sensor data is analyzed (engine off and/or vehicle is being moved, etc.) by means of which it can be determined whether the third vehicle operating condition exists or not. If, during the analysis of the current vehicle operating condition, the third vehicle operating condition is recognized, it can be concluded that the vehicle can be shut down without endangering traffic; that is, a transport or a towing of the vehicle is considered to be a traffic-safe shut-down site, and the shut-down signal is generated.
In addition to the described measures, during the analysis, external transmission signals with a shut-down code can also be taken into account which are emitted, for example, by means of induction loops at traffic-safe shut-down sites, such as gas stations, border check points or payment points, in which case these transmission signals are not addressed to specific vehicles. The shut-down code affects only those vehicles in the case of which an unauthorized use was recognized and in the case of which a shut-down request exists. The transmission signals have no effect on vehicles for which no shut-down request exists.
In addition, measures may be provided which cause an alleged vehicle thief to drive to a shut-down site which is safe with respect to traffic. Thus, indicating devices for vehicle operating conditions, which are part of a combination instrument, can be manipulated if an unauthorized use was recognized and a shut-down request exists. The manipulation can, for example, be carried out on a fuel filling level indicator in that, irrespective of the fuel filling level, the fuel filling level indicator is controlled as if the filling level of the fuel tank were in the reserve range. In addition, a possibly existing reserve warning device can also be activated. Analogously, it is contemplated to manipulate an oil level indicator. By this measure, an alleged vehicle thief is caused to refuel the vehicle or refill it with oil in that he brings the vehicle to a traffic-safe shut-down site, for example, to a gas station, for the shutting-down. Such a traffic-safe shut-down site is then recognized by means of the described vehicle-side analysis and the shut-down signal is generated.
In the case of another advantageous further development, if during the vehicle-side analysis no traffic-safe shut-down site was recognized or a shut-down site was recognized which is not safe with respect to traffic, measures can be provided which influence the engine power of the vehicle. Thus, after a shut-down request, the engine power can be reduced step-by-step or continuously down to an emergency operation by an intervention in the electronic system of the engine. In connection with the above-described measure of manipulating the indicating devices of the vehicle, this can additionally cause the alleged thief to drive to a traffic-safe shut-down site, such as a repair shop or a gas station. By means of the vehicle-side analysis, this traffic-safe shut-down site will be recognized and the shut-down signal will be generated. The reduction of the available engine power takes place, for example, step-by-step during each stoppage of the vehicle which is recognized by the analysis of the current vehicle operating condition at a shut-down point which the vehicle-side analysis does not recognize as being traffic-safe, as, for example, at a red traffic light or at similar locations, or continuously during the drive while taking into account additional criteria, in which case it must particularly be taken into account that no passing maneuver exists, in that, for example, by the analysis of the current vehicle operating condition, it is checked whether the vehicle is just accelerating.
The reduction of the available engine power during the drive is particularly useful in the case of vehicles which must be operated only within a defined geographical area and which are to be shut down outside the defined geographical area. For this purpose, in the event of a crossing of the defined area border, the available engine power is reduced continuously down to an emergency operation. After the emergency operation has been reached and when a traffic-safe shut-down site is recognized during the vehicle-side analysis, the shut-down signal is generated. This ensures that the vehicle can be used only to a defined tolerance limit outside the given geographical area. If a user of the vehicle erroneously crosses the defined border of the area, he can turn around and drive back into the defined geographical area. When the border of the area is approached, the available engine power will then again be increased continuously until, at the border, the maximally achievable engine power will again be available. For informing the driver, a corresponding message can be emitted visually or acoustically, for example, as a voice output which informs him correspondingly of the start of the engine power reduction or of the engine power increase. In addition, in certain areas in which a turning-around is not possible, for example, on turnpikes, the tolerance range in which the engine power is reduced can be enlarged so that a driver who erroneously leaves the defined geographical area can reach the nearest turn-around possibility, for example, an exit.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.